Oklahoma erm Konoha
by Kawaii34girl
Summary: (1-shot!) Kurenai and her son are getting ready to head "home". But how will the boys father react after all these years? Who is Kurenai's husband? When will I stop asking questions? A song-fic based on the song, Oklahoma by Billy Gilman. Please R


Oklahoma... erm... Konoah

Okay, I was bored and decided to write a 1-shot. If you read it, you may as well review it, and maybe even check out my other Naruto 1-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer My attempts to own Naruto haven't worked yet, so until they do, I don't own Naruto... yet I also don't own Oklahoma by Billy Gilman. I just changed 'Oklahoma' to 'The Leaf Village' so that it'll fit the story.

In the sand village, a young boy began to pack some of his things into a sack. He took one last look at his home as the memories surged through him. Truth be told, he didn't really want to leave his home. He had a hard time fitting in, and he finally gained contentment. And now he was leaving. However, he had always wondered about his father. This was his chance to finally meet him. And he was willing to make a few sacrifices.

------------

Suitcase packed with all his things  
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings  
He don't want to go  
He thought he'd found his home  
But with circumstances he can't change  
Waves goodbye as they pull away  
From the life he's known  
For the last seven months or so

------------

He remembered the conversation with the ANBU who had come across him.

FLASHBACK

'"_Yes, you heard right! We found the man who goes by you're mothers description. He didn't have any idea that you existed. It was hard watching such a strong Jounin break down like that. He felt really bad-"_

_The ANBU guard was cut-off when the young boy started jumping excitedly. "My father is a JOUNIN!?! That's the coolest thing ever!!!"_

_The ANBU laughed at his excitement. Then the boy asked quietly "What was dad like...?"_

_The guard thought for a moment. "Well, he wasn't necessarily the smartest one in the bunch. Well, he made his fair share of mistakes. But then again, we all have."_

_The boy looked up. The guard was shocked to find tears welling up in his eyes. "Was I one of those mistakes?"_

_The guard smiled beneath his mask and capped the boys head with his hand. "No, of course not. About 2 months after you're parents got married, you're mother got assigned to a mission in the sand, and... she hasn't found the chance to go back to Konoah. She felt that she had to stay to keep the peace here. But, things have settled down now, and you can go home."_

_The boy looked up and pounce/hugged the guard. The ANBU hesitated and looked around before hugging the boy back. It wouldn't be good if they were caught, now would it? ANBU weren't supposed to be soft like this.'_

END FLASHBACK

------------  
She said we found the man who looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days  
He knew he made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it  
Son we think we found your dad in the Leaf Village

------------

He was now on the path home. It would be a few days travel and the thoughts raced through his head as he wondered about this man.

'_A Shinobi, huh? Well, a Jounin rank... that's awesome. But... I'm not a ninja. Well, I'm tranning to be one, but I'm not even a Genin yet... Will he be disappointed in me? Will he reject me? What will I do if he does...?'_

The thoughts continued to surge through his mind. Kurenai noticed this and gave her son a hug. "It's okay, don't worry so much. I'll answer any questions you have now."

The boys eyes lit up as he spilled out the questions. "Whatshisnameandwhatdoeshelikeandwhatdowehaveincommonandwhatarehishobbysand-"

His mother laughed and gave him a hug. "Calm down. Now lets try this again... ask me one question at a time!"

The boy grinned in embarrassment and looked her in the eyes. "What's his name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

------------  
A million thoughts raced through his mind  
What's his name, what's he like and will he be  
Anything like the man in his dreams  
She could see the questions in his eyes  
Whispered "don't be scared my child  
I will let you know, what we know

------------

They talked for the entire trip "home". The boy continued to pop out question after question about Kakashi. He probably knew enough about his father to write a biography on his life. Well, maybe not THAT much...

Kurenai enjoyed talking about the man that she had tried to keep out of her thoughts for so long. Key word: tried. He was in almost every thought that passed by her mind. She knew that Kakashi would be proud of the way their son was growing. He was following in the same path as his parents, the path of the shinobi.

------------  
About the man we found, he looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days He knew he'd made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would've been there Had he known it  
You always said that this was something that you wanted  
Son it's time to meet your Dad in the leaf village

------------

They finally reached the gates of Konoah. It was heaven on earth for Kurenai. But it wasn't as calming for the boy. This was all new to him. New faces, new buildings and a new life to look forward to. Tears streamed down the boys face as all of his past worries caught up to him.

They stopped at a small building. There was a tall man with silver hair and most of his face covered by a mask. He looked like he was fazed by something because he just looked lazily in the direction of him and his mother. All of a sudden, his face (or what's showing on his face) filled with life and excitement as he ran for Kurenai. He wrapped her in an embrace and she slid down his mask a little and gave him a kiss. The boy was curious as to what the mans face looked like, but his mothers hands were cupped around his face so that no one could see.

Kakashi set Kurenai down and headed to the boy. He crouched down and took the boys hand within his own. He gave him a warm smile that was visible through his mask.

------------

One last turn he held his breath  
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left  
And all at once the tears came rolling in  
And as they pulled into the drive  
A man was waiting there outside  
Wiped the worry from his eyes. Smiled and took his hand  
------------

Kakashi looked at his long-lost wife, and then looked lovingly into his sons eyes. "Hi. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm sorry that I haven't been in you're life until now. I honestly had no idea... I promise you that I would have of been there... had I known it. You will never have to walk down the road of life alone. Son, welcome to you're home in The Hidden Leaf Village."

The boy gave Kakashi a fierce hug and they both cried over the lost time. But those tears held a promise. They promised that nothing like this will ever happen again, and that they will always be there for each other. And they always were.

------------

And he said I'm the man who looks like you  
Who cried because I never knew  
About the boy in pictures that they showed me  
A rambler in my younger days I knew I made a few mistakes  
But I swear I would have been there had I known it  
Never again will you ever be alone  
Son welcome to your home in Leaf Village

------------

This is what happens when I get bored with an idea... But yeah, if you read it, then you could at LEAST leave a small review. Uh.. sorry for the cheezie-ness and I KNOW that Kakashi was OOC. But I'd imagine that he'd be a total softie when it comes to those he loves.

Kawaii34Girl

...because ¾ r cute.


End file.
